Fate or consequence
by liz159
Summary: This doesn't really make any sense, but please R&R Not sure if it is good. Sams life has changed dramatically terrible things happen that change her life. Very Dramatic, enjoy!:P


A thought...

'Is it fate or is it a consequence, who knows neither I nor you, only the being can control that sort of stuff, if you believe it. Believe, me, no, never not since all the accidents and disasters that have happened in my life, how can something be all loving and allow people to suffer it just cannot be true, I will never believe in it, in GOD!

You may think of me as an agnostic, a hypocrite or someone who can't cope with what life brings, but I am the type of person who doesn't care what others think. I don't care about image or fondness, I have a job, a decent income, I eat (which will be hypocritical later), I sleep and I live. Before my life was ruined I had a routine that stayed the same each and every day, get up 5:30 AM, get dressed into running gear, jog to work, get there for 7 AM, grab a coffee, get into scrubs for 7:30 AM, Work till 5:30 PM, Jog home have dinner, pray, Get to bed by 8 PM. A workaholic, yep, I was told that all the time, I didn't need free time because I didn't make friends. Now my whole life was thrown upside down literally, I am not the same person I was since I started my job at a new hospital, I am usually late no time in the morning, running to work, no time for food or coffee, then I do my job go to the pub I am usually sensible, but occasionally I get hammered, which make mornings a whole lot worse and my brain doesn't respond to alarm clocks anymore'

Dr Samantha Nicholls

Like any other usual day recently, Sam had got back late from the pub after getting hammered, forgetting that she had work the next morning. She slowly wobbled into her flat at defiantly gone midnight, and grabbed a microwave meal out of the fridge and put it in the microwave and got another glass of wine to top off the many she had just had. Ping! Meal ready and with fork in hand and wine in other, She started her meal. After that she threw herself in bed in the clothes she was already wearing and fell asleep.

The next morning as usual she had slept through the alarm and it was now 20 past 7 she threw herself out of bed but then in an instant finding herself throwing up in the toilet, this was not good, she guessed it was through the amount of alcohol she consumed last night. Instantly, as anyone does after they have been sick, she felt a little better and decided she was fit to go to work, so she quickly got dressed and ran to her car. She was now thankful she had bought a car to take her to work or she would be late every morning.

She pulled up in the hospital car park and got out her car and stretched her arms out, as she did she felt a horrible sickening feeling in her stomach, she knew she should have stayed at home, but now she was here she had no choice but to work. So she walked as quickly as she could to the ladies bathroom and made sure everyone was gone. She locked herself in a cubicle and leant over the toilet waiting for herself to be sick, she wasn't, so she stuck 2 fingers in her mouth to the back of her throat and forced herself to be sick. She thought that she wouldn't feel as sick and it would be longer till she was sick again. Then she walked out her cubicle and cleaned herself up, but then realised it was almost 8AM, she was late.

She walked into the ED and stood by the reception desk, only to be greeted by an angry looking Zoe.

"Where have you been Sam, you are half an hour late!" Zoe said demandingly as she stared at Sam.

"Ummm... Sorry I overslept" she tried to explain as she lifted her head. Zoe's angry face suddenly change and she looked more worried than angry.

"Sam are you ok you look awfully pale" She asked hoping that the answer would be yes I am fine and it was.

"Yes I am fine thanks" she said as she forced a smile to Zoe. Zoe smiled back.

"Well good and Sam please don't be late again or I may have to report you" she exclaimed knowingly to herself that she didn't want to do that to her.

"Yes of course and sorry it won't happen again" She replied knowing it most definitely will.

And with that she walked away to find a patient to treat, she had got a young girl aged 10 who had a suspected broken arm and looked in quite a bit of pain.

"Hello I am Dr Nicholls and you are..." Sam asked hoping for a reply which she got instantly.

"Charlotte" The young girl replied quite hesitantly.

"Well Charlotte can you move you wrist please" Sam asked but in doing so the sickening feeling had returned she clutched he stomach with one hand hoping it was unnoticed, it was. Charlotte slowly moved her wrist round in circles, then suddenly tried to straighten her arm and cried out in pain

"Whoa! don't do that well we know it has something to do with her elbow" Sam explained as the sickening feeling got worse.

"Well is that bad" The girl's mother asked wanting to know more.

"Can you excuse me for one second" Sam said whilst running out and heading towards the toilets half clutching her stomach.

"Hey! Doctor where are you going" The girl's mother shouted but got no response, until a nurse walked in.

"What's going on" She asked the girl's mother

"That Dr Nicholls just walked out and did not answer my questions" The mother explained

"right I will just go and check what's the problem" Tess replied as she walked out, wanting to know what was going on, but she couldn't find Sam anywhere so gave up and went back to the mother and child.

"Sorry Dr Nicholls is now unavailable, I will get you another doctor" Tess explained

Meanwhile in a cubicle in the ladies bathroom Sam had collapsed by the toilet after being sick she was unconscious. After a couple of minutes she awoke to find herself still in the toilet so she pulled herself up and sorted herself out and returned to treat her patient, but then seeing someone else with her patient.

"Whoa! Tess why has Dylan got my patient" Sam asked demanding an answer, whilst leaning on the reception desk.

"Oh Sam there you are, where have you been, I had to give Dylan your patient as you were nowhere to be seen" she explained

"Brilliant!" She said whilst leaning against the desk. Tess looked at her.

"Sam are you ok, you're a bit hot" Tess asked now worried about her friend.

"huh!" Sam said fanning herself with her hand; her face was now sweating a lot.

"You are very pale Sam, are you ok?" Tess said she was now really worried.

"Fine thanks just going to get a drink" She answered after realising how hot she was, Zoe was just behind her. Suddenly she felt weak and faint and collapsed, luckily Zoe caught her.

"Can I get some help here please" She shouted at Tom as she was holding the limp body of Sam.


End file.
